


Do You Feel the Same?

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, Crowley mad at demons, F/M, Fluff, Loving Crowley, SO MUCH FLUFF, feel-good fic, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 976Beta: @gettinjoyfulA/N: I was inspired to make a short drabble from this gif. Hope you guys like it. So much fluff. Another story about love with Crowley. *Shrug.* Can you blame a girl?





	Do You Feel the Same?

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/171372205256/do-you-feel-the-same)

 

(GIF found on Tumblr- @spn-spam)

 

The two of you have been going steady for almost a year now, no labels, just nice, easy and filled with unspoken emotion, well, until now. Crowley meant to ask you something completely different but what came out were the words, “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” such a simple phrase for any human to say but Crowley has been around for centuries and never felt that emotion. He’s never seen it directed at him, never learned it from his family, surely. It was a foreign emotion but it was a strong one. And he knew that was what he felt for you. Knew it to his very core.

 

He smiled when he admitted the truth. It had just slipped out but he was happy he said it, all the same. It was weighing on him for some time. He had thought that it was better to say nothing than to have it not be reciprocated. But now that it was said, he felt a strange calmness flood his being at finally uttering the words that desperately wanted to come out since, the moment he laid his eyes on you. Love at first sight wasn’t only for some cheesy romance novel, no, even the King of Hell could fall prey to its powers.

 

Before this moment, he never thought he was worthy or even capable of love. But here he was in front of a woman telling her, he loved her. He waited desperately for your reply, his stomach twisting painfully, his heart beating almost out of his chest as he tried to still himself, waiting to hear what you felt for him.

 

The minutes ticked by and he was riddled with anxiety. What was taking you so long? Did you not feel the same way? Did he ruin something here? Could he find a way back to you? He would gladly be your friend, platonically even, he’d even be okay with being your hunting partner, anything just to be near you. He would gladly take back what he said if he ruined the dynamic here. He would do anything for you, be anything you wanted.

 

He read your facial expressions desperately hoping you felt the same. He never felt this anxious before and it's not a feeling he liked.  
You in turn studied his facial expression, confused to hear those word come out of his mouth after all this time. You were elated he felt that way but you had to make sure this wasn’t a con or a cruel joke. You had to make sure he really felt that way about you. You looked carefully at him, not finding any deceit there.

 

When you finally said, “I love you too Crowley,” it felt like an eternity to him. It felt like he had been tortured on the rack in Hell. He’d frozen in place and stared at you a couple of seconds trying to see if you really meant it.

 

When he saw the sincerity in your eyes, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Crowley looked at you with such tenderness. He gently placed his hand carefully on your cheek and promised to love you forever and always. And he meant it, no matter what happened next, he would always be there by your side.

 

He saw the love you had for him and that gorgeous smile of yours all for him, all because of him. He could live forever in this moment, basking in your affection for him.

 

Crowley leaned in ever so slowly, giving you all the time in the world to stop him, but you didn’t. You sighed into the kiss and he groaned in response. He deepened it and grabbed the back of your head to hold you in place, as if you’d want to be anywhere but here. You leaned into the kiss and let yourself go. The kiss was all encompassing, full of passion and sweeping emotion. It was enough to literally sweep you off your feet, no broom needed.

 

Just at that moment, his phone went off, “Hell’s Bells,” playing. You smirked at that. He groaned angrily and quickly fished the phone out of his pocket. He held up a finger signaling to give him a moment as he walked a little way away from you.

 

“This is the King. This better be important...You what?...You’ve got to be kidding me...No, I said the second door...You didn’t bring the spell? I take it you...And you didn’t get it?...Well, it was supposed to be a milk run but apparently you five are beyond morons, into a new level of idiocy. You’ve got to be bloody kidding me...Silence David, I don’t sodding care. I really don’t. I just wanted the...Yes...Yes, I’m coming. I’ll do it myself then. Oh, and don’t think about running. You and I are going to have a conversation about this and if I have to find you, it’s going to be so much worse.”

 

Crowley turned back around, to find a knowing look on your face. You moved towards him and sighed. “I knew what I was getting into here, Crowley. We’ve been at this for close to a year now. You’re a King, go to your minions, I’ll see you tonight,” you said with a wink.

 

Crowley pulled you to him in a searing kiss that spoke volumes. Man, could Crowley kiss.

 

“Tonight, pet,” he said with a smirk before he snapped away, to deal with his demon problem.

 

You stood there for a bit touching your lips and remembering his kiss.

 

Finally, Crowley found someone to love him and someone he could really trust.

 

He threw the doors to Hell open with such force, every demon bowed their heads to their King. He was furious that they took him away from his beloved. He’d have to handle this situation quickly, indeed.


End file.
